The Heat After the Battle
by PrityKity003
Summary: Ladybug and Cat Noir face an unusual villain with a naughty power!
1. Chapter 1

There was something different about this baddie; they could both sense it from the start. She was wrapped in red leather so tightly that it looked like liquid poured over her. Her boots and mask were black leather, as was the whip in her hand.

She giggled as she lashed out with the whip forcing Ladybug and Cat Noir to stay at a comfortable distance. "I can sense desire in you both. You for her, but for her someone else. Hmm, sad, poor kitty cat." She playfully pouted as she fluttered the whip around herself.

Though he tried to stay focused on the task at hand, hearing that his love wanted another was heartbreaking. Ladybug risked a glance at her partner and saw the crestfallen look on his face before he quickly shoved it aside. "Oh Dominatrix you'll have to do better than that." Cat replied haughty trying to show her that he was unfazed.

"Why don't I give you a little gift, hm?" She purred seductively at the feline superhero. It all happened in the same moment. Dominatrix's whip licked out at Ladybug, lashing her across the shoulder. Ladybug was able to grab the retreating strip of leather and yank it from the unsuspecting villain.

An intense heat flushed through the girl as she smashed the glass jewel imbedded into the handle of the weapon releasing a little purple butterfly. The warmth continued to spread from where the whip had struck heading for her core as the heat intensified. Ladybug gasped as the now white butterfly fluttered away, and fell to her knees.

The heat had settled in her lower belly and she could feel the ache, the urge, the burning for something she had yet to experience but that she now desperately needed. "I don't understand," she gasped. Looking up at the once again conservative looking librarian. "We won, these effects should be gone!" She cried out pressing her hands to her eyes and squeezing her thighs tightly together.

"Milady, are you alright?" Cat asked breathlessly as he fell to his knees beside her. "Oh god!" She whimpered, his proximity flaring the heat in her groin. "I have to go!" She shrieked and ripped herself away from the black cat. She dashed across roof tops but had only made it a few blocks, Cat hot on her trail, when she drew to a halt and whirled to face him.

Surprised by her sudden stop he slammed into her and instinctively wrapped his arms around her as they fell. "Oh god Cat, help me!" She cried before pressing her lips to his bruisingly hard. He gasped which allowed her to thrust her tongue into his mouth. Cat groaned deeply as he tightened his grip around her and wrapped his tongue around hers.

Ladybug moaned into the kiss and at the feeling of him pressing his hard member against her core. "I know you have feelings for me and it isn't fair to you but I'm burning up and there's no one else I can ask." She murmured between kisses while pressing herself harder against him. He rolled them over so he was on top, pushed up on his palms and looked down at her.

She whimpered at the distance between them and tried to pull him back. "What about what she said? Isn't there someone else?" She could barely concentrate on putting the words together to reply. "Adrien doesn't even know I exist!" She groaned while frantically humping against him. Cat gasped at hearing his own name.

He pushed up further and stood up. Marinette cried out at his departure. Cat stood panting, looking down at his female counterpart. "Adrien Agreste?" He asked to be sure. Marinette was shocked to hear that name on his lips but nodded as she ran her hands down her own body reaching for her crotch.

He was suddenly unsure of what to do. As badly as he wanted her this wasn't real, she didn't want him it was just magic. And she was someone he knew in real life that had a crush on him. Obviously he'd always know that she was someone outside of her costume but it had never seemed as real as knowing she was someone in his life.

"Oh god, please!" She cried. He snapped out of it. It didn't matter, none of it did, he could sort it out later. Right now she was dying with need and he had to help her.

He reached down, grabbed her and pulled her up. He kissed her hard as he unzipped her jumpsuit from behind, then spun her around and pushed her against chimney in front of them.

She yanked the skin tight fabric down to her ankles as he pulled his own pants down. She resumed her position; palms flat on the bricks and spread her legs wide. Adrien shivered at the cool breeze that caressed his hot steel rod. Despite everything this was his fantasy, to fuck Ladybug.

He gripped her hips and pushed himself into her. Gently but insistently. Ladybug sobbed in relief as the screaming ache was slated as Cat Noir's impressive girth invaded. She was so desperate she didn't even notice when her hymen tore. Cat groaned as he pushed into her steaming, dripping, sucking depths. He wanted to sob along with her.

He pressed forward until he was entirely encased in her gripping pussy and moaned as she squeezed him. "Yes! Oh god yes!" Ladybug moaned as she flexed muscles she didn't even know she could use. "Oh fuck!" Cat moaned in response and with little thought he pulled almost out before slamming back in. Her quiet shriek made him laugh softly with delight and he did it again. "Stop teasing me!" She whimpered.

With another small laugh Cat Noir pounded into her, over and over. Ladybug moaned and squealed, delighting in each hard thrust as the fire began to build again, and this time she wanted the heat to consume her. She pushed away from the wall, pressing herself against Cat.

Reaching back she turned her head and kissed her hero hard, sucking his tongue into her mouth. Cat could feel her silken walls flutter and knew she was close. He reached down and pressed her clit, rubbing the slippery little nub in little circles.

Ladybug pulled away from the kiss and screamed. Cat quickly clamped his other hand over her mouth and in a moment of brilliance tucked his head into her shoulder, sucking her skin, knowing that he was marking her.

Ladybug exploded into orgasm. Stars danced before her eyes, her scream was uncontrollable. Every nerve flared with fireworks as her pussy gripped Cat's still thrusting dick prolonging her orgasm. After a moment she heard him whimper and suddenly he was jerking and pulsing inside of her and she knew he'd come too.

Cat pressed his forehead to her shoulder and panted hard. He took his hand from her mouth but kept his finger on her clit. Every few seconds he'd push it and make her quiver and squeeze him. She giggled lightly after a minute and pulled away.

She quickly pulled her suit back on and when she turned to face him her blush nearly matched her suit. "Cat," she started but he interrupted her by pulling her close and kissing her deeply. His tongue brushed hers and despite herself she whimpered into his kiss.

He pulled away after a moment, resting his forehead against hers and whispered "I know this wasn't real but please don't ruin it." She nodded and kissed him again once deeply and one peck. "Thank you Cat!" She whimpered hoping to convey her deepest sincerity in those paltry words. He kissed her lightly on the lips one last time before she pulled away.

"Pound it?" She asked holding out her fist. "I already did" he joked. She smiled and her fading blush returned. She turned and dashed off into the night.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day Adrien stood on the school steps scanning the crowd, checking each girl he saw for a hickey on the left side of her neck. He'd almost given up when the bell rang. As he turned to go in an explosion rocked the city.

He turned back to scan the skyline when someone crashed into him from behind. His arm shot out and caught the figure that was about to fall past him down the stairs.

He turned to steady her and his eyes met the deep red and purple bruise on the side of her neck. Adrenaline shot through him as he lifted his eyes and met the wide blue eyes of Marinette Depain-Chang.

"Oh! Excuse me!" She gasped. He held her arms tightly as he stared into her eyes. With a smirk he quipped, "Going somewhere, milady?" Her eyes widened at the name Cat Noir always called her. "I, uh, I have to, go." Marinette mumbled.

She pulled away and ran down the steps in the direction of the blast. Her dash toward danger confirmed any lingering doubt. He smiled, waited a beat, then took off after her.


End file.
